


You Owe Me One

by bookwrrm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrrm/pseuds/bookwrrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Finstock's office, things did not stop with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandgraces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/gifts).



> This is my first fic. I am relatively new to Teen Wolf, so this story is from the "Lunatic" episode from Season 1. I'd also like to thank by beta. Could not have done it without all of the help I received.

“Fine,” huffed Scott. He was exasperated and it was evident by the sound of his voice.

 

“I love you.  I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world,” exclaimed Stiles, his voice still in the air as Scott turned his back to his best friend and walked towards Lydia. Really? Seriously? Scott couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Sniff out pheromones, sexual desire ... from Lydia to Stiles? Scott obviously could have answered question, even without a heightened sense of smell. Hot, smart, popular Lydia,  who had been dissing Stiles since the 3rd grade, is not, was not, and probably was never going to be, releasing pheromones of sexual desire towards socially awkward, nerdy, ADHD, Stiles.

 

What wouldn’t he do for his best friend? Stiles, after all, took him out in the woods to get drunk as a way to comfort him over the break up with Allison, even though it didn’t go so well because the booze got stolen. Not to mention Stiles was helping him tonight through his transition during the full moon. Stiles-loyal, devoted, a true friend. Scott guessed it was the least he could do for him.

 

On top on that, Scott just didn’t feel like himself, nothing felt right. He was sick over Allison breaking up with him. She couldn’t trust him, she said. Why couldn’t she understand that everything he does is with her in mind?  General malaise, hallucinations, and strange behavior- all as a result of the upcoming full moon. God, he couldn’t wait for this to be over.

 

As Scott walked over to Lydia, she was laughing with some blonde he’d seen around, but whose name he couldn’t place.

 

“Hey, Lydia. Can we talk for a second?”

 

“Of course,” she said, as she looked up at him.  He had to admit that she was luscious. He zeroed in on her big, brown eyes and perfectly pouty mouth. No wonder Stiles had been obsessing over her.  Although he was distracted, he couldn’t stop thinking about Allison. He missed her. Stop thinking about Allison. It took all he had to focus on the task at hand as they walked into the coach’s office. Ask if she liked Stiles. Easy. Simple. He had this.

 

Lydia started. “Is this about the other night? You needed someone to talk to?”

 

“Just I needed to ask you something.  Do you, uh . . .,” Scott stammered, “Do you know if Allison still likes me?” So much for asking Lydia if she liked Stiles. He didn’t have this, not at all.

 

“Of course she still likes you,” replied Lydia, emphatically.

 

“Really?” He asked, full of hope.

 

“She’ll always like you,” she paused, “As friends. Just friends.” Lydia’s voice was resolute. Scott could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. He hoped it was the impeding full moon, but he knew it wasn’t. It was devastation.

 

“If you ask me, of course, nobody asks me, she made a big mistake.” After a giant sigh, she continued, “Ask me how I know that.”

 

“How?”  He had to admit, he was really curious.

 

“Because I know you locked us in there to protect us.” Her arms were folded across her chest, and she bit her bottom lip. Scott sensed her vulnerability, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her lips again. She raised her voice, full of emotion and slightly choked up, “Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful.”

 

Scott began to feel the effects of the impending full moon, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her mouth. It was flawless. He was transfixed as he asked her, “Are you grateful?”

 

“I think you’d be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be,” she seductively replied as she moved closer to Scott. Yes, he could definitely smell sexual desire, but it wasn’t directed towards Stiles.

 

And with a sly smile, Lydia moved closer to Scott and threw her arms around him. He couldn’t resist her. She understood him, which was so sexy. Before he was fully aware, her soft, pink lips were pressed against his. She tasted sweet, maybe it was her cherry flavored lip gloss. And it was nothing at all like being with Allison. He was always uncertain kissing Allison, but with Lydia, it was different. Lydia was aggressive, and knew what she wanted. Scott knew she wanted him. It was a passionate kiss, deliberate, and as she ran her fingers through his hair, he became more and more aroused.  She was irresistible, and he didn’t want to stop.  He couldn’t stop.

 

Scott was so caught up in the moment of kissing Lydia that it took him a minute to realize that her hands were no longer running through his hair, but moved down his chest, abs, and finally to his pants.  Before Scott knew what was happening, his pants, underwear, and cup were down around his ankles, and Lydia was on her knees. She cupped his balls and looked up into his eyes.  She muttered something that Scott couldn’t understand, but he was so turned on, he really didn’t care. He totally didn’t know that his dick could get that hard, and the anticipation of what was coming next was killing him.

 

Lydia moved her hands from his balls, replacing them with her mouth.  No one had ever done that to him before, and he felt amazing. It felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. She started off by slowing licking them, followed by sucking one and then the other. As she sucked, she dragged her fingernails gently, then slightly rougher, then almost scratching up and down his shaft. Her nails felt sharp again the sensitive skin of his dick, causing him to shiver. Lydia took his dick completely into her mouth. Alternating between fast and slow rhythms, she expertly played with his balls and jerked him off. Lydia was a pro, and knew exactly what she was doing. As he stroked her strawberry blonde curls between groans of excitement, he realized he’d never felt as spectacular as he did in that moment.

 

Feeling like he was near the edge, Scott desperately tried to stay in control and not shoot his load in her mouth. Considering that his evening plans involved being restrained by Stiles while transforming, control was clearly not his strong suit. His breath came harder and faster, and he let out a loud groan as he came in her month. His orgasm was so intense that he had to grab the desk to keep from falling to the floor.   

 

As Scott pulled up his pants, he watched Lydia stand up, and fix her hair while licking her lips. He desire to taste her overwhelmed him, so he grabbed her, threw her on the desk, and reached for her stocking. As he was about to pull them down, she tapped him on the shoulder and announced, “You’re going to be late for practice.”

At that moment, Scott began to feel uneasy. What did he just do? What about Allison? Even worse, what about Stiles? He was supposed to be talking to Lydia about Stiles! Well, he blew it. No, Lydia blew it.

 

Actually, Lydia blew him.

 

Lydia got off of the desk and smoothed out her clothes. She flipped her hair and picked up her purse. Sensing Scott’s uneasiness, she said, “Don’t worry. It’s not cheating if there’s no sex.” As Lydia sauntered out of the office, she turned back, smiled coyly and whispered, “I guess you owe me one now.”

 

 

 


End file.
